yoltrundfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
Vlajhilsen '(''vLah-yeel-sehn), commonly known as '''Titans, sometimes referred to as The Ones who Came Before, were the first race of divines and created the races to follow them. Archon, Luster, and Arylos are known members of this race. A paper written by the game's lead designer titled "Legend of the Ones who Came Before" was leaked that details the lore of the Titans as well as names their homeworld. History Creation The first two Titans to exist were Archon and Luster. The circumstances for their births are unknown, although upon their birth, they began to fight with each other, as brothers do. The collision of light and darkness created Reality, a massive dimension of smaller other dimensions which would form Time, Space, The Void, Templarius, Versae (the Universe), and so on. This collision also created an opposite world, the point of collision of the two brothers, known to the Titans as Mortehksun, in their tongue as "World of Nothing", which became the homeworld of the Titans. Mortehksun is also known as Dahlkentor, or Nether Reality, by the Templarians. This collision of energy also created fire, which created Arylos. When the brothers struck again, they created other Titans to populate their homeworld, however, Reality was abruptly burned through and its contents and any races living within were destroyed. Arylos, in pity, vowed to prevent his brothers from fighting and destroying Reality again. With this, Archon and Luster banished Arylos from the heavens and he took on the form Moviron so he could return to his guarding. Templarians Titans were respected and worshipped by Templarians as their Gods and creators, since Anoron, the first Templarian, was created by a Titan. It is unknown which Titan, but it can be assumed that it could be Archon due to his love for the Templarians, or by Arylos with his fury after Anoron was killed. The Templarians were unaware of the Titans actual selves other than Arylos as he appeared to them; even their name was all but forgotten and were simply known as "The Ones who Came Before". It is also said that, other than a few key members, many races were unaware of the Titan's existance unless specifically interacted with one. Therefore, their existance was more theorised rather than proven. Destruction Following a rebellion by the Templarians, something happened and all of the Templarians died. Arylos blamed his brothers and went to Mortehksun and destroyed all of the Titans single handedly. The fate of his brothers, Archon and Luster, is unknown. About Titans are described as formless, with their name meaning "Formless Colossus" in their language. They are essences of the powers they represent, such as how Arylos is fire, Archon is light, Luster is darkness. Arylos once described the Titans as "shadows on the edge of your vision of which you do not dare to look upon, as if some force moved your vision away." When they did take on a physical form, they were giant representations of their power, some described as the size of planets, some the size of galaxies, and some the size of whole dimensions. Their biology is described as "living stone" with burning blood, sometimes of lava (some Titans bleed black acidic blood), and their eyes are described as obsidian orbs with fire burning inside. In the paper written about the Titans, they feel limited in their physical forms and would rather remove Reality, where they need to take a physical form in order to enter, altogether. It appears that they want to remove Reality so they no longer have a need to take on a physical form. The physical forms of the Titans, while impossible, seem to find mechanical methods to biological processes. For example, Arylos' Titan form is described to breathe by increasing his chest cavity which draws in air which is burned, acting like bellows. Once all of the oxygen is burned, the flame fades and cools, causing the cavity to pull inwards and force the air back out as fumes. Titans using lava as blood use the heat of the molten rock to soften areas of their body and harden other areas, allowing them to move (albeit slowly) by expanding and contracting parts of their bodies using this process. As of Yoltrund, Titans have not appeared physically in the game and judging from the time frame, Yoltrund takes place after the destruction of the Titans. This can be inferred by Sarudae mentioning that he has been in Yoltrund since after the fall of the Templarians and it is known that after the Templarians died, Arylos killed the Titans. This means that Arylos may be the only reference for what a Titan would look and act like and Arylos appears in the story in Canto X. This means that the first physical representation of a Titan may not be seen until the game is nearly finished, which is set for either August 2018 or March 2019. Unlike other races who have souls that move on after death, Titan souls exists as they are, the essences of what they are. This means upon death, they fade away and their entire selves are lost. As they exist outside of Reality and therefore, beyond time, upon death, the knowledge about the dead Titan is removed from time itself. The Titan's name and everything about them is forgotten save for those who witnessed its death and its soul fades into nothingness. Language The language of the Vlajhilsen hasn't been fully described as of yet, neither has the full language used in Yoltrund for things such as names and places. Pronunciations also are rare and require coming from other languages in order to understand. So far, the language of the Vlajhilsen appears to be a "psychic" type language, similar to Reig tongue. The Reig language consist of words that allow the speaking party to convey a mental image of what the word means to them and pass that along to the listener. The Vlajhilsen appears to be similar where the words have some form of psychic effect. Listening to voice lines of The King, the language seems to be words spoken in many ways at once that "autotranslate" in the mind of the listener. * . * * As of now, no written form of the language has been demonstrated. In the background of the above clip, the true Titan speech can be heard as "''seh dahr shorey'a sehn mahd" in the line "you stand aside from those who are dead". These lines are heavily distorted and one bit of documentation states that Titans speak many syllables at once, which might explain why the Titan names are so long. Names of Titans Below is a list of the Titans listed in the paper "Legend of the Ones who Came Before". * Suhnteklahrshuk-a creature that easily fits in the Pacific Ocean. This creature takes the form of a water serpent with the ability to spit streams of lava. * Bvayltunai-this one is vaguely similar to a human, appearing similar to the Colossus Gaius. * Glothahnvektr-this one also is similar to Gaius, however it is wide and fat with vaguely human hair. This one claims to be Goliath. * Stempriantus-this creature is a vile 6 legged lizard with an unstoppable hunger and vomits bile and acid. This one does not speak, period. His only desire in life is an endless stream of food in his maw. * Stohnvekai Volomnarus-this creature finds himself noble and wise even though his arrogance is rampant, taking on the form similar to Minos. * Ahktumarel Veghuzhihal Stoklahn-simply calling himself Ahktu’um, this one is a flying worm who can fire asteroids down on to the poor planet before. Known to be a planet eater, this creature cannot touch the ground for he can rip the planet apart. He chooses to trap himself in the planet’s gravity, orbiting in the stratosphere, and slowly eating the planet from the outside in. * Tevzhandurus-this creature is twice the size of everest and stands on 6 legs. Appearing like a giant lion, this creature can break himself apart to the size of an atom, making him deadly to fight for inhaling parts of him gives him control over you. Even skin contact can lead to control. * Vultok’kassuhn-this one calls himself the “king”. Taking the size of a galaxy and appearing as a giant Reig, this one is known for ripping holes into dimensions and devouring worlds. Trivia * Titans appear to be heavily influenced by the Colossi from Shadow of the Colossus, some of the Colossi being used to describe some of the Titans. * Creating the voice for the King involves recording one line using Titan speech and adding reverb. The track is then duplicated and reversed. These tracks are used as the background behind a vocal effect speaking English. This makes a heavily distorted voice that sounds like it is speaking in tongues. * The Titan Ahktu'um is described similar to the Collosus Phalanx. * The language of the Titans is incredibly unknown as of now, with little to no written form and practically no original recording of what the language would sound like. Therefore, the pronunciation of the Titan names is all but unknown. * Archon, Luster, and Arylos are the only Titans whose full Titan names are either unlisted as of now, or unknown.